new girls , bad girls , good boys , my boy
by Mrsdracomalfoy0162
Summary: she's new. a third-grader. in love with a bad boy. flirts with good boy. bestmates with twin boys. misses a bad boy. heart breaks love shatters and parents don't matter. her story is just began.
1. Chapter 1

Preface -

She stares at you clean in the face dark blonde curly hair , straight fringe covering her hazel brown eyes. Her eyes flicker with a hint of danger. A warning but you don't run. You stay as a smirk graces her lips. Right when you realise this was a mistake.

Her blonde hair fills with dark brown highlights is curled down her back a thick layer of eyeliner all around her eyes. A dangerous glint in her brown eyes. A Smokey shadow covering her eyes. False eyelashes and a dark red coated smirk. This is veronica Mellark pure blood wizard.

This is her story…

Chapter 1

I stare in the mirror. Its midnight. 7 more hours till the train to Hogwarts. 420 minutes. 25200 seconds. My blonde curly hair with dark highlights is long now down to my waist not at my shoulders like at my last school. My dark red lips , darker than the bubbly light pink from the last school. Thick black eyeliner covering my eyes darker and thicker than before. This is me now. And theres nothing you can do about it.

My hair curled down my back my makeup on. My short skirt and black socks high. The black ankle boots clicking my cloak wavering in the wind. I click my way too 9 ¾ my trolley in front of me I push way through the wall to be meted by Hagrid its half way through the school year. I got kicked out from dombelad (my old wizardry school) for setting a toilet on fire whatever. He turns to hug me but I push away. "don't touch me Hagrid I like to stay clean" I state swinging through the doors into the train "nice to see you too Veronica" he mutters a smirk plays my lips.

We arrive at the death whole I call Hogwarts. I push the door open everybody in the main hall look at me stare at me I smirk walking in the hall my boots cliking the whole way "veronica so nice too see you" dumbledouche says raising his hands a smile forms on his lips.

"I would say the same but you once told me never to lie" I smirk walking up the steps I flick my hair to the left side looking over at the tables of raven claw , huffle puff , gryfindor and slythrin. I sigh looking at Dumbledore he coughs "students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry I present my god daughter Veronica Mellark a new third grader sadly she couldn't come on better consequences she got exspelled from domblead hopefully no toliets will be set on fire this year" he speaks loadly I smirk "right now the hat sorter" he shouts I smirk once again

"its obvious dumbledouche im cold hearted , sarcastic , bad mouthed and don't give a crap about anything im slythrin" I say earning cheers from all the slythrins I grab my white wand from my boot and with a swish of a wand im wearing a slythin cloak , tie and near high socks I put my wand away in my boot. I walk over to the table my boots clicking I sit next to a handsome blonde guy Malfoy I remember the death eater his father. I also sit next to Blaise a awesomely funny guy.

"umm yes" Dumbledore says awkwardly after ive sitten down I smirk looking at him his eyes bore into mine but I stare right back " let the feast begin" he murmurs as the food sprouts up I look to the left Malfoy his whit-blonde hair is fallen to his ears he's a handsome one I must say the best of slythrin. I feel eyes stare into my fore-head I look up to see know other than Harry potter staring at me he smiles a breath-taking smile which I cant help but smile back before looking back down. "Potter is staring at you" Draco says I turn to him

"Harry ? meh he can stare if he wants to be hexed" I say his grey eyes looked shocked at me before smirking "I'll happily hex him for you" he says twizling some spaghetti on his fork I laugh

"oh no he is all mine and the intire gryfindor house ill hex there ass's back to the muggle world mudbloods" I say making him laugh I smile with him. We walk back to the slythrin common room on the dungeons saying the pass code to the creepy portrait it opens I walk in followed by Draco and Blaise "oh god pansy" I hear draco mutter I was about to question till I see a girl with short black hair and dark eyes run to him "DRACO YOUR BACK" she screams

"noooo he's a picture of your imagination" I say saracsrically making some of the guys laugh she glares daggers at me " I wish you was a picture of my imagination" she says hugging draco he just stands still "me too duck who would want to come to this hell hole ?" I say a rhetorical question. She finally pulls away from Draco he sprints to the sofa blaise sits straight next to him Pansy skips her way to the seat before I flip over the top of the sofa sit in the seat smirking as my legs fold over. Draco smiles at me while pansy glares it makes me smile even more.

I wake up as my alarm goes off I press my wand and the beeping stops I push my covers up it only 6:30 AM all the others are asleep I walk into the bathroom taking a shower washing my hair and brushing my teeth. I get changed into my uniform pulling my tie lose and my cloak back I straighten my hair and put on thick black eyeliner and shadow with dark blood red lip stain I grab my wand and put it in my left boot. Walking out of the bathroom I grab my books and make my way to the great hall. I walk in the clicking of my boots make everybody look the hall is now full after my detour to the library the only seat left on the slythrin table is next to Draco I walk over there clicking each way loving the attention. I grab a red apple at the top of the table and take a bite chewing on it as I walk to my seat I sit down and take another bite everybody is still staring I huff "take a picture it lasts longer" I fake smile at harry potter who was especially staring he blushes and turns away as I take another bite. "so what lesson have you got first" blaise asks next to me I grab my wand and whip up my timetable "snape. Potions" I say taking another bite I wave my wand and the timetable disappears. "Me and Malfoy have got that too" Blaise says catching Draco's attention I smirk

"and I give a crap because?" I ask he dosent say anything I grab my books and apple "that's what I thought" I walk out the hall and splash myself into the dorms and change my skirt to a shorter version and nude tights instead of black I splash my self outside of the room im twently minutes late I push the door open and walk in "MISS MALLARK YOU NEARLY MISSED A INTIRE PERIOD" shouted snap everybody went silent the only seat left was next to harry I ignored snape at sat down putting my feet on the desk "I nearly missed a period proffeser snape are you saying im pregnant? I don't think a teacher is aloud to say that I wonder would my god father and head master would say about this" I smirk twiddling my wand in the air he huffs and starts writing on the chalk board hmph that's what I thought. I twiddle my wand around while everybody writes " Harry?" I ask he looks up instantly "Yeah?" he asks

"what lesson do you have next?" I ask putting my feet down and facing him

"muggle studies Reynolds" he smiles I smile back and whisper into his ear

"me too can I walk with you?" I ask

"Yeah that'd be cool" he smiles I smile back before looking at the front to see Draco glaring daggers at Harry dayum…

I grab my books and put them in my left hand as Harry grabs his we exit the room

"so harry what's it like being the boy who survived?" I ask genuinely currios

" its okay I guess but sometimes you wish you could just be ordinary you know?" I smile

"I know the feeling , anyway can I set with you in muggle studies?" I ask he smile s

"of course!" he says a bit to enthuisatically causing me to laugh lightly

I grab his hand and pull him along with me as we jog to studies we take our seats next to eachother and wait till miss starts the lesson.

Draco and pansy walk in ugh I hater her. They walk in as I make eye contact with Draco he winks as pansy notices she gives me a death glare which I just smirk at. As miss gives us the work sheet me and harry start on it. Half way through my wand goes off singing a muggle song I answer it getting muffled laughs and glare from the teachers "oh okay" I say hanging up before looking at pansy

"the 1800's just called pansy , they said they're want their hairstyle back" I smirk before sitting down and write down the answer harry's about pissing him sen and draco's on the floor while pansy is bright red.

We walk into the great hall for lunch I say bye to harry and take my seat next to Draco & Blaise "you and potter seem friendly" says Malfoy from my side I turn to him

"his names Harry and were friends" I say taking a bite of chicken and bacon. He looks up and smiles taking a bite of his own "what you said to pansy though" he says starting to laugh again I join in Blaise questions us "I told her that the 1800's asked for they're hair back when my wand went off in lesson" I say pansy huffs no doubt listing to the conversation. We all walk back to the common room taking a breather as we wait to find about the troll. "wait a minute" I shout loadly everybody looks at me silence filling the room " the trolls in the dungeons , SO ARE WE " I scream the last part before grabbing my wand. Hexing the door so nobody can get in everybody's screaming "SHUT IT" shouts Malfoy helping me hexing the room so nobody or thing can get in we look at eachother when its finished smiling proudly I hear a crack the roof I grab draco's hand and pull him too me grabbing my wand in less than a second the bits of fallen roof are floating his hands on my waist now pulling me closer I look up his grey eyes meet mine he brings his right hand to my cheek and kisses me softly and slowly. I hear a bang me and draco pull apart but his arms are wrapped around me protectively Snape's there the door is on the ground his wand in his hand and a eyebrow raised "whoever hexed the room , great Idea but the troll is dead potter and weasley did it" he sates in a bored tone before walking out. I pull out of draco's arm and spash myself to the hospital wing I smile at madame pomfrey before running to harry "HARRY YOU FRICKING IDIOT" I shout running to his bed he smiles at me "hey" he says

"HEY ? HARRY YOU COULD OF GOT KILLED DUMB ASS!" I shout before cooling down my hair was bright red (my hair changes coulours with my emotions) he grabs my hand and makes me look him in the eyes "im fine now stop worrying" he says smiling I huff and sit down on his bed and swoosh up a chocolate frog and pass it to him he smiles in thanks and takes a bite I smile "well I better get back to the common room ill see you tmorrow" I say smiling before splashing out into the common room I was gonna shout draco until I see him. On the sofa. Making out with no other than pansy. I sob breaks through causing people to look my way. My hair was blue. A tear threating to shed Draco pushes pansy off his lap and grabs my arm I think of a spell and it burns his hand he looks at me softly trying to speak I slam the dormitory door in his face I sit on the bed and as the sound proof curtains wrap around me I cry for the first time since my parents have died I cried. Cried for the loss of someone I tears spilled other the cushion my heart broken just when it started to heal.

_my first chapter review thanks xx_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I hear the annoying chirp of my wand I press it and its stops it 6:00 am ugh I grab my toiletrys and walk into the bathroom doing my daily routine I pull my hair that was still blue into a high sleek ponytail straighting it I add my dark eyes and blood red lip stain I got changed and splashed into the great hall. I walk in everybody stares I roll my eyes the only seat left is next to Malfoy I sigh grabbing a red apple I click my way to the seat I sit down and just as Malfoy was about to talk I turn to face Blaise I smile at him "Hey Blaise what'cha got first" I say taking a small bite of my apple and leaning over near him he smiles "potions. Snape" he says smiling I smile

"so we do , wonder if Professor snape will put us in new seats today seen as though he threatened to yesterday" I say chewing slightly his eyes lighten a shade

" I hope I sit next to you " he says I smiles a genuine smile

"lets hope" I say taking another bite.

I walk to Potions with Blaise , Malfoy behind us as we walk snape clicks his fingers getting attention from all students "right , today a new seating plan is in alphabetical order- oh please say first name please I cant deal with Malfoy- through your last name" of course just my fricking luck I feel my hair turning to a slight red at the tips of the blue I sit in the seat assighned to me Malfoy is next to me"today you'll be making a love potion in pairs" he says in a bored tone oh for frick sake he goes through the pairs quickly "Malfoy , mellark" and carrys on down the list I stand up and walk to the cauldron adding the spider legs in I grab a plate and scalpel and smash the frog brains draining the juice in there to draco come's to my side "hey , I didn't mean for yesterday I don't like her like that I like you" he says his grey eyes softly looking her in the eyes "you broke my heart how do you like that?" I say slamming the scalpel on the side taking of my apron and rushing out the room I fall down the wall in sobs. The weasley twins are the ones to find me "hey im fred and he's"

"George are you"

"okay your harry "

And hermoine and ron's"

"friends right" fred finished I wiped my eyes and nodded fred wraps his arm around me from the left and greorge on the right. I cry into fred's chest whilst George rubs my back "why cant slythrin guys stop being douche bags and be sweet and caring like you guys" I say earning smiled from the ginger twins.

_**chapter two is really short sorry ! review? xxx**_


End file.
